This Thing Called Love
by WWEBigeztFan
Summary: Denny & Serena annoyed each other when they were little kids and still annoy each other even when they were adults, but does Denny think it's a mistake when he decided to bring Serena to his line of work and she falls in love?
1. Chapter 1

"Are you even _listening _to me?"

Serena rolled her eyes at the customer in front of her. Another person attempting to become a guidette which is an utter train wreck to say the least. This one had brown hair with blonde extensions (think JWoww's hair on the first season of Jersey Shore), bright blue eyes, totally fake tan (like Snooki tan) and she was wearing a neon pink tube top that was just covering her breasts (which by the way are totally fucking fake), low rise dark skinny jeans and black high heel boots.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, you want an actual life because you look like you belong to a street corner in Seaside Heights," Serena replied.

"No you dumb bitch that's not what I said, I said that I want a French manicure and pedicure," The girl said with a definite attiude.

Serena sighed and said, "Look person who looks like if JWoww and Snooki were to ever have a kid, I told you once and I'll tell you again, you have to wait just like everyone else to get what you want and it wouldn't kill you to wait at least ten minutes to get your little fake nails done so you can impress your man who probably has the body of The Situation, the hair like Pauly D's, Vinny's fist pump, the mind like Ronnie's and the bitchy attitude of Sammi's,"

"Sheesh, what's wrong with your attitude?" The girl asked.

"Maybe I have to deal with people like you every day who are _supposed _to be in New Jersey instead of being stuck here in Virginia," Serena replied then the girl sat back down in the waiting area thingy and read a magazine.

_**Few Moments Later**_

"Hey boss!" Serena cried out to her boss. "Am I off?"

"Yeah you can leave," Her boss said as Serena got away from the desk and walked out of the spa. "Thank God I'm out of that hell hole," Serena muttered as she walked to her blue Toyota Celica.

_**I'm about to lose my mind  
You've been gone for so long  
I'm running out of time  
I need a doctor  
Call me a doctor  
I need a doctor, doctor  
To bring me back to life**_

"Who the fuck?" Serena asked as she grabbed her phone out of her pocket and pressed the 'Accept' button. "Hey,"

"_Hey sis, how's it going?" _A _very _familiar voice said on the other side.

Serena lightly face-palmed her forehead and replied with, "Hey Denny, nothing much just got off my shift,"

"_You still work at that spa place thing?" _Denny asked.

"Yeah well I need the money," Serena said.

"_You can always go back to college," _Denny offered.

"Dude—remember the last time I tried to get into a college here?" Serena asked.

"_You got kicked out or something?" _Denny asked.

"Bingo," Serena said. "So no college for me and I resort myself to have to try and get used to tanned freaks coming and going for fake nails," Serena commented. "So? What brings you to calling me, aren't you supposed to be heading to Tennessee by now or something?" She asked.

"_Possibly, but I just wanted to know how you were and all that," _Denny commented.

"Wow—that's nice of you, I guess, listen, I gotta go, I'll possibly call you later?" Serena asked and not even bothering to hear a reply from her own brother, Serena hung up, entered her car and drove to her house.

When she parked her car in the driveway of the house, she killed the engine of the car and exited the car but only to see another car that she didn't notice. "Who the hell is here?" Serena muttered under her breath as she walked up the walkway of the house, up the steps and actually in the house where she took off her black ripped Converse high top sneakers. "Mom!" Serena called out. "You home?"

"Yeah," Serena's mom Daphne said as she entered the living room.

"Who's here?" Serena asked.

"What do you mean?" Daphne asked.

"What I mean is that when I pulled into a driveway another car which I recognized is _not _yours so, who's here?" Serena asked as she walked into the kitchen and decided to sit on the counter for no reason whatsoever.

"Oh, Denny decided to stop by for his week off," Daphne said.

"Week off?" Serena asked with a raised eyebrow. "How come I didn't know about this?" She asked.

"Maybe because you were busy working when they said that during the Vegas race or something," Daphne guessed.

"Yeah, but the race was on the three TV's in there because the boss is a huge fan of the sport and I heard squat about that," Serena said. "and speaking of the dumb brother, where is he?"

"Backyard," Daphne said pointing to the back where sure enough there was Denny just lounging around. "Where I be damned," Serena commented. "I'm going to get annoyed for the week and are you sure it's a week?" She asked Daphne.

"Yeah," She replied.

"Alright good—I don't want to have him annoy me even more than he does," She commented as she went upstairs to her room.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Get_Crunk(L): So apparently Denny is going to annoy you this week since he's off or something ?**_

Sitting in her room on her laptop, Serena was talking to her childhood best friend Marlene because it's been a while since they talked either in person or online.

_**Who_Dat_Girl: Yeah …or I annoy him whichever 1 comes 1**__**st**__** ahha xD  
Get_Crunk(L): Do I need 2 b over there && separating u 2 from any physical confrontation ? ahha xD  
Who_Dat_Girl: Oh ha ha ha -.-  
Get_Crunk(L): What ? It's freaking true :P Remember when he was 10 && u were 5 ?  
Who_Dat_Girl: Oh yeaaaaaaaaahhhhh :D Fun day :D  
Get_Crunk(L): Yeah, I didn't know that a five year old can give a ten year old a bloody nose xD  
Who_Dat_Girl: Hey, Denny was freaking pissing me off, what did you expect me 2 do ? Do nuthin ?  
Get_Crunk(L): 2 be honest…yeah :P  
Who_Dat_Girl: -.-**_

**Kitchen**

"Mom—is it just me or is Serena acting more annoyed of me or something?" Denny asked.

He was back from the back of the house where he was watching Daphne make lunch for the day when he just had to ask.

"Well, it could be that she doesn't get to see you as much as she wants besides whenever your off or at the Christmas holiday," Daphne said.

"But you know that I keep offering her to at least travel with me for a month just to get some bonding happening between us, but she keeps rejecting the offers, so at least I try and make an effort," Denny said.

"I know, but maybe she doesn't want to be a part of NASCAR even just watching every race or some of the races in the season just yet," Daphne said. "Try offering her it again before you leave or something," She offered.

"Alright,"

"Now, do me a favour?" Daphne asked.

"What?" Denny asked.

"Get Serena down here for her lunch?" Daphne asked.

"Will do," He said as he went upstairs to get his younger sister.

_**Get_Crunk(L): Dude, did you catch J-Shore last Thursday?  
Who_Dat_Girl: No =( What happened ?  
Get_Crunk(L): Sammi's back  
Who_Dat_Girl: :O :'( I hate that bitch  
Get_Crunk(L): I no u do serena :p**_

_Knock, knock_

"What?" Serena asked as soon as she heard the knock on the door.

"_Lunch is ready," _Denny said from the other side.

"I'll be down there in a few!" Serena called back and when she heard her brother walk away from her room, she proceeded to type on her laptop.

_**Who_Dat_Girl: I g2g eat lunch :P TTYL :D (yn)  
Get_Crunk(L): C Ya :P**_

Serena logged off her MSN, closed her laptop and went downstairs to eat.


	3. Chapter 3

_**FF To Thursday**_

"Another hour, just another hour," Serena muttered as she was sitting behind the spa desk as usual. "Why did I even get this job?" She asked.

"Maybe it was the only place of employment you can get because you don't have a college education?" Asked Martha as she walked up to the desk.

"And don't you need a college education to work at a spa or something?" Serena asked.

"Last time I checked yeah," Martha said.

"So how the hell do I get a job like this in the first place—and don't say that I got fame on my side on this," Serena said.

Martha was quiet before saying, "Then I got no clue," She was about to say something but a customer came up to the desk to pay for what she had done for the day. "Thank you come again," Serena said in her fake voice as the person left. "and speaking of fame," Martha started. "How's living with Denny on his week off?" She asked.

"Well—he hasn't annoyed me to the extent of him disappearing off the face of the earth so he's somewhat doing something right," Serena commented making Martha laugh.

"What?" Serena asked.

"Must really hate your bro huh?" Martha asked.

"Well yeah—how are you supposed to treat family that you only get to see whenever their off for the week, when they're at home for the week doing their damn job and at Christmas?" Serena asked.

"You got a point there Serena," Martha said.

"Exactly, and for some reason the pleads of me coming with him to spend with him on the road hasn't come up once, that should actually be some sort of a miracle," Serena commented.

"Alright explain that to me because I seriously have no dang clue what the heck your talking about?" Martha asked.

"Usually Denny just keeps bugging me about being on the road with him because we don't spend enough bonding time together or something," Serena said. "and as for me, I keep rejecting him," She added.

"Serena, next time he offers it, accept, he really wants to spend time with you despite the fact that you hate him or something," Martha said.

"Dude—I get annoyed by his mere presence whenever he's here, I don't want to be annoyed by him every week," Serena stated.

Martha rolled her eyes.

"What?"

"Nothing," Martha said.

The two girls continued talking for a while until Serena got the go-ahead to leave. "Thank God I'm out of this hell hole," Serena muttered as she walked away from the desk.

"Accept that offer next time he brings it up," Martha said before the twenty five year old got the chance of leaving.

"Maybe," Serena said as she exited the building.

Few minutes later, Serena pulled her car in the driveway and noticed that it was the only car. "Huh—Mom and Denny decided to go out or something," Serena commented as she exited the car and went to enter the house. When she did enter the house to see it was empty that was supposed to confirm her thoughts about the house being empty, but as soon as she took her first step up to her bedroom, she heard a voice, "How was work?"

Serena almost jumped out of her skin when she saw her brother in the kitchen. _How the hell did I _not _notice him? _Serena asked in her mind before verbally offering, "Hey, next time how about _not _trying to scare me to death?" Before walking to the kitchen and ended up sitting on the counter.

"Sorry for you being easily scared," Denny said, which made Serena roll her eyes. "Where's Mom?"

"Went shopping but her car was screwing up, so she dropped it off at a auto place and used my car to get to do whatever she needed to do," He replied.

"Understandable," Serena said then felt _really _awkward over the silence that has engulfed the siblings for a few moments before Denny spoke up, "Have you been given those offers into consideration?"

"All I know was that you wouldn't shut up about them," Serena commented, while her brother rolled his eyes.

"I'm being serious, have you?" He asked.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"And, thought of an answer?" Denny asked.

"If I say yeah, will you finally shut up?" Serena asked.

"Yeah," Denny said.

"Then tag me along for how long as you want pie-boy," Serena said.

"You won't leave that alone, will you?" Denny asked referring to him getting pied in the face during his rookie year in NASCAR.

"No—and to think that was the first time I watched NASCAR—and the official day that I gave you the nickname pie-boy," Serena said with a smile plastered on her face.

"and your possibly going to annoy me with that, right?" He asked.

"Noooo—I'm going to _totally _annoy you with it," Serena said, correcting Denny.


	4. Chapter 4

After what went on downstairs, Serena walked back to her room and logged onto her computer—or more importantly Skype and when she did, someone was trying to contact her and that person was Martha.

"_We meet again," _Martha stated.

"Yeah—looks like we need to see each other out of work," Serena said.

Martha laughed for a bit before asking, "_So, has that deal came up again?"_

"Yeah," Serena said.

"_What'd ya say?" _Martha asked.

"I said—and I quote 'Then tag me along for how long as you want pie-boy'." Serena said.

"_Pie-boy?" _Martha asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Remember that one time during Denny's rookie year that he got pied in the face?" Serena asked.

Martha was quiet before saying, "_Ooooooooh yeah, that was funny as heck," _

"I know, right? And that has given him the 'pie-boy' nickname for the rest of his life—or get something else thrown in his face," Serena said.

"_and I see the latter not happening for a long time," _Martha said.

"Exactly—so that's why I call him pie-boy," Serena said.

"_Heard that somehow!" _Denny said as he was walking in the hallway and just happened to bypass Serena's room.

"GOOD!" Serena yelled towards him. "Get something else thrown in your face so I won't call you pie-boy!" She added.

"_Older bro huh?" _Martha asked.

"Yeah—wanna have a brother?" Serena offered.

Martha laughed before saying, "_No—I'm good being an only kid," _

"Damn," Serena said.

"_Do you seriously offer people to have your brother?" _Martha asked trying to hold back a laugh.

"At times," Serena said with a smile.

"_Serena," _Daphne said as she knocked on the door. When the hell did she get home? "_Stop calling Denny pie-boy,"_

"Ah come on Mom," Serena started—knowing dang well that Martha was laughing her butt off over at her place. "Can you blame me for that being the first time watching NASCAR and it had to be the day where he got that pie thrown at him by Harvick?" She asked.

Daphne didn't think of an answer.

"Exactly—so I said to him—get something else thrown at his face and I'll stop calling him pie-boy, and if that doesn't happen he's getting called pie-boy till his eyes are closed permanently if you know what I mean," Serena said then heard her mother walk away.

"_Mom?" _Martha asked.

"Yeah—she's lucky that she hasn't got to deal with us for a while," Serena said with a smile on her face.

_**FF Few Days  
8:00 AM**_

"Hey sis, wake up," Denny said as he quietly walked into Serena's room, over to her bed and gently woke her awake.

"Five minutes," Serena said groggily as she pulled the blanket over her head.

"Why do you always have to be the deep sleeper in this family?" Denny asked.

"Somebody has to," Serena said groggily.

"Just get up," He pleaded.

"Five minutes, please?" Serena asked.

"Either you get up or I get the bucket of water," Denny said.

"Alright fine you win," Serena said in defeat as she got out of her bed.

"Meet ya downstairs," He said as he walked out of the bedroom and closed the door. _Stupid moron _Serena muttered as she walked over to her closet and picked out a Purple Guns Tank Top, Black and Pink Side Zip Pants and Vans Purple and Green Plaid High-Top Sneakers. She quickly brushed her hair, applied her makeup, grabbed her Yak Pak White Lightning Plaid Backpack with some of the stuff that she would need for the time being and walked downstairs to see Daphne and Denny sitting at the table eating pancakes.

Serena sat beside her brother and grabbed herself a pancake when Daphne said, "Morning Serena,"

"Morning mom," Serena said as she started to eat.

"Excited about being with your brother for a few months on the road?" Daphne asked.

"Oh yeah, very," Serena said a little bit sarcastically.

"Just wondering—when is NASCAR heading over here for one of their races or whatever?" Daphne asked.

"The earliest two are Martinsville on April 3 and Richmond on April 30," Serena replied. Denny gave her a o.O look before replying, "Did you memorize my racing schedule or something?"

"Actually yeah, yeah I did," Serena said.

"Why?" Denny asked.

"I was sick at the time and I was _extremely _bored," Serena replied.

"Alright, if you did memorize the schedule—tell me the ones up till the All-Star Race?" Denny asked.

"Easy—Bristol, Fontanna, Martinsville, Texas, Talladega, Richmond, Darlington, Dover, the Showdown and then the All Star Race," Serena said.

"Dang your good," Denny commented.

"Damn right I am," Serena said as she got up from the table and placed her dirty dish in the sink.

_Honk Honk_

"What the hell?" Serena asked as she walked over to the living room and noticed a Bounder Motorhome in Fire Storm Graphics. "Dude—did you by any chance didn't mention to me that we're going to Tennessee in a freaking motor home?"

"What?" Denny asked as he got up out of his seat and walked towards his sister and sure enough she was right—there was a Motorhome in front of their house. "Well, I guess our rides here," He said as he walked over to Daphne and hugged her. "I'll see you in April,"

"See ya guys," Daphne said as she hugged her son and daughter then they both exited their house and went over to the Motorhome.

"Holy fuck," Serena commented. "For a guy as annoying and whining as you, you sure did scored a great coach," She added as she fully entered the close with her brother behind her and closing the door then she ended up sitting on a nearby couch.

"Oh thanks for the compliments sis," Denny said a little sarcastically.

"Anytime pie-boy," Serena said.

"This would be a long 5 hour drive," He commented.

But what he didn't know was once the siblings got to Bristol, Tennessee, it would be a long while before heading off to Fontana, California.


	5. Chapter 5

_**FF 2 Hours Later**_

"Where the hell are we?" Serena asked as she was eating a huge container of cheese balls while watching _The Simpsons _on the TV in front of her.

"Lynchburgh, Virginia," Denny said.

"And how long till we get to Bristol?" Serena asked.

"Another 3 hours,"

"Damnit," Serena commented as she tossed another cheese ball into her mouth. When that was gone, she asked, "Where exactly is Bristol by the way?"

"I think on the border of Tennessee and Virginia," Denny said.

"Huh—thought it would be more in Tennessee rather than on the border," Serena said as she continued eating her food and watching TV. Few minutes later, "Hey, can you pass me something to drink?" Serena asked.

"Why don't you get it yourself?" Denny asked.

"Last time I checked your more near the fridge than I am," Serena pointed out.

"Fine," Denny said, knowing if he doesn't do it, Serena won't shut up and—it's actually annoying for a twenty five year old that can't shut her mouth, so he went to the fridge and asked, "Anything in particular?"

"Got any Iced Tea?" Serena asked.

Few minutes later, she saw him toss her a bottle of Iced Tea. "Thanks," Serena said as she continued watching _The Simpsons._

_**FF Three More Hours Later**_

"Hey—wake up we're here," Denny said waking his sister up for the second time that day.

"Really?" Serena asked as she raised her head off of the table and saw her brother dressed in one of his firesuits.

"Yeah—as I stated before you _are _a deep sleeper," He commented as he was about to leave the motorhome, but turned his head and said, "Hey—wanna come with me to the garage or stay here,"

"Eh mind as well go to you—it gets boring in here after being stuck in here for five hours," Serena said as she got up out of her spot and walked out of the coach with her brother.

_**.x.**_

"Hamlin—who's the girl with ya?" A guy who looked like around his late fourites-early fifties who was wearing more FedEx gear asked as he saw Denny and Serena walk up to the car.

"My sister Serena—hope you don't mind her here," Denny said.

"Nah I don't mind," The guy said then turned his attention to Serena. "Nice to meet you, name's Mike, I'm your brother's crew chief," He said sticking out his hand.

"Nice to meet you too," Serena said shaking his hand.

"Now—quick question," Mike said turning his attention to Denny. "Are you sure she's your sister?"

"What do you mean?" Denny asked.

"Well—she seems normal while you seem annoying," Mike pointed out, which made Serena lightly laugh and also made Denny glare at both his crew chief and younger sister.

Meanwhile on another part of the garage area…

"Dude—who's the girl with Hamlin?" Asked Brad Keselowski.

Him and Denny's team-mate Kyle Bush were on another part of the garage close to where the #11 crew and car were and they noticed the girl at the area. "Is that his girlfriend or something?" Brad asked.

"Nah—it's his sister," Kyle said.

Brad raised an eyebrow at him and asked, "He has a sister?"

"Yeah apparently so," Kyle said.

"They definitely look nothing alike," Brad stated.

"You could tell by the eyes that they're brother and sister," Kyle said. "Other than that, they're polar opposites,"

"So to sort off summarize it up his sister just a normal girl while he's just a whiny bitch?" Brad asked.

Kyle lightly laughed before saying, "Well sort of,"

"Wait, how did you know he had a sister?" Brad asked.

"We're team-mates dumbass I know this type of things," Kyle started. "and besides he told me after the Phoenix race that he's bringing her here, and I don't know if it's just for Bristol or any race past this one," Kyle said.

"Do you even know her name?" Brad asked.

"I think he told me Serena or something I can't remember," Kyle said.

"Well, he does have a cute sister," Brad said.

"Whoa—if your think of hooking up with her just throw the plans out the window," Kyle said.

"Why is that?" Brad asked.

"He's a little overprotective of her and if possible whenever he can't watch over her at times, he'll just leave her in either mine or Joey's hands," Kyle said.

Brad opened his mouth to say something but Kyle said, "If your saying something about either me or Joey hooking up with her, that's also not going to happen because I'm married and Joey doesn't even know the girl yet so that ain't going to happen and besides he probably won't even let you near her because of the history that you two _still _have with each other," Kyle said.

Brad was silent before replying with, "Yeah—screw that man, I'm going to make her fall for me one way or another,"

"Good luck with that dude," Kyle said patting Brad's shoulder.


	6. Chapter 6

After being in the garage for a mere hour, Serena decided to walk around the track a bit, wanting to get a feel for it because she would be here for about a week or so she didn't really know how long she was there but she wanted to get a feel of it.

While she was on pit-lane just looking at the surroundings around her, she didn't know that someone was coming up to her until he asked, "Sight seer?"

Serena turned around and saw a guy that looked about two years older than her with short dirty blonde hair and brownish/hazelish eyes and was wearing a blue _Miller Light _firesuit. "Yeah well, I just wanna get a feel about what the track is about or whatever," Serena said with a shrug of her shoulders.

"Sorry for the oddness of the question but why is a beautiful girl like you in a guy place like this?" The guy asked pointing to the surroundings around him.

"Well, I'm with my brother going to tracks like this so hey, mind as well familiar myself with them starting with this one," Serena said, then added, "You think I'm beautiful?"

"Yeah, got a beautiful name to go along with a beautiful person?" The guy asked.

"Serena," She replied.

"Beautiful name," The guy said. "Name's Brad," He added as he stook out his hand. Serena accepted that and shook his hand but was a little bit surprised that he went and kissed the back of it. He let go of Serena's hand and offered, "Hey, if you not busy tonight, maybe I'll take you out to dinner, you know, so we can get to know each other better,"

Serena was about to respond to that when she heard her brother say, "Hey Keselowski! What the hell are you doing near my sister?"

Serena rolled her eyes as she saw Denny walk up to them, which made Brad reply with, "I just saw her walking here and just wanted to get to know her, or am I not allowed to do that Denny?"

"Just stay away from her—I don't need to have her hanging out with idiots like you," Denny said.

As Brad was about to say something, Denny cut him off rather quickly, "And on another note, if what I said just a few moments ago didn't register in your head, don't even touch Serena, don't talk to her and sure as hell don't even look at her because so help me God I'm going to make sure you don't even make it till your 28,"

"Alright fine, I'm off," Brad said as he walked away.

"Meet me at the coach, we'll have a little talk later," Denny said as he motioned Serena to walk to the coach, and she just agreed to her brother and went to the destination.

When she was about halfway there—she felt her shoulder being tapped. She turned around and sure enough Brad was right there. "I was about to give you this but your stupid brother chased me off or something," He said as he handed Serena a piece of paper. "My number, just call or text me whenever you can bout that answer for that offer I gave you," He added.

"Alright sure," Serena said with a smile on her face as the duo walked to their separate ways.

_**.x.**_

Serena was sitting in the motor home just watching another round of television shows when she saw Denny enter it and asked, "Mind telling me why you were talking to Brad out there?"

"Alright first of all, he was talking to _me _after finding me out there on pit-lane and all he did to me was introducing himself to me and I did the same thing to him, that was it," Serena replied.

"You sure?" Denny asked.

Serena just stared at him and said, "Yes I'm sure because I was basically there dumbass,"

"Just stay away from him," He stated.

"But—" Serena started but got cut off.

"But nothing. You stay away from him," Denny said.

"Oh so from all the drivers that you presently work with, he's the only one I have no right to talk too or even see?" Serena asked.

"Exactly,"

Serena just rolled her eyes then her brother exited the coach not even talking to her. "Don't know why he treats me like a little fucking kid," Serena muttered as she looked at the paper that Brad given to her a few minutes ago (which for some reason Denny didn't even notice) then took out her BlackBerry Curve and texted Brad.

_To: Brad  
From: Serena_

_Hey—this is Serena—the girl that you talked 2 b4 Denny interrupted us. (Obvi) remember u offering 2 take me out 4 us 2 get 2 no 1 another bettah ? Sure, I'd like that :)_

She placed the phone on the table and continued watching TV for about a few more minutes until she heard the song _What My Momma Don't Know _by _Girlicious _start playing. She grabbed the phone from the table and read;

_To: Serena  
From: Brad_

_Sweet :) but how r u going 2 get past ur bro ?_

_To: Brad  
From: Serena_

_Dnt wrry :) I'll find a way :P_

_To: Serena  
From: Brad_

'_Nother sweet :) How bout 8:30 ?_

_To: Brad  
From: Serena_

_That's perfect :)_

Serena placed the phone back on the table with a little bit of a smile on her face as she continued to watch TV.

"You two just met and yet you two are going out on a date?" Kyle asked. He was recently being joined by Brad who was glued to his phone where he was texting Serena.

"It's not a date _date _moron, we're just going out to get to know each other better since we're probably going to be seeing each other more than this week," Brad said.

"That sounds like a date to me," Kyle pointed out.

"You'll think what you want, but for me, this is just friends hanging out," Brad said.

"How did it even get to tuition again?" Kyle asked.

"She was walking down pitlane, I saw her, went up, we introduced each other than I was about to offer that idea, but Denny had to get involved, be the tough bitch that he normally is then walked off. Then I gave her my number then a few minutes later or whatever, I'm hanging out with her tonight," Brad said.

"That's nice. You're about to get a funeral in about a week if you treat Serena the wrong way," Kyle pointed out.

"Now what the hell are you talking about?" Brad asked.

"To summarize what I'm about to say—if you treat Serena any wrongly and Denny finds out, you're going to be six feet under my friend," Kyle said.

Brad made a _pfft _sound before saying, "He's not the type of guy to do something like that,"

"He may not look like that, but if it involves Serena, he'll go ballistic if someone just looks at her wrongly," Kyle said.

"Damn he must really care about her," Brad said.

"Yeah,"


	7. Chapter 7

_8:20 PM_

_**I dance around this empty house  
Tear us down, throw you out  
Screaming down the halls  
Spinning all around and now we fall**_

Now wearing a Black Ruched Body Top, Tripp Black and Red Pleated Strap Skirt and Grey Ruffle Boots, Serena was leaning over the countertop in the bathroom putting on black eyeliner when she heard the entrance/exit of the motorhome open and heard Denny say, "Serena? You in here?"

She popped her head out of the bathroom and said, "Yeah?"

"You up with me to hang with some of the guys so that you can get familiarized with them?" Denny offered.

"Nah I'm good, thanks though," Serena said.

"No problem," Denny said before closing the motorhome door.

"Sweet, he's gone for a while," Serena said a little happily as she went back to do her makeup.

_**FF 10 Minutes**_

When she was done her makeup, she checked the time on her BlackBerry and saw that it was 8:30 on the dot and almost like it was reading her mind, her phone was going off signalling that she got a text.

_To: Serena  
From: Brad_

_U ready ? JW :P_

_To: Brad  
From: Serena_

_Just finished =D Where r u so I can (try) && find u ?_

_To: Serena  
From: Brad_

_Try & find the entrance 2 the track =P_

_To: Brad  
From: Serena_

_Alright =D_

Serena placed her phone in her small hand bag, placed it over her shoulder, walked out of the bathroom and walked out of the motorhome, looked both ways to make sure that her brother (or any of his friends) were in sight and walked to the entrance of the track.

_**.x.**_

Wearing just a simple white button down shirt, faded blue jeans and black Converse low top sneakers, Brad was leaning against a part of the entrance of the Bristol Motor Speedway entrance waiting for Serena for a few minutes before he saw a girl figure walked up to him—he instantly knowing that it was Serena.

"You do know you look beautiful tonight, right?" Brad asked as they walked to his car.

"Thanks," Serena said with a smile on her face. "You don't look bad yourself," She added.

"Thanks,"

When they walked to Brad's car, Serena's jaw dropped slightly. What was in front of her was a grey Camaro convertible.

She heard Brad laugh and comment, "Nice car, huh?"

"Hell yeah," Serena said as she saw Brad open the door for her and she stepped in the car and as soon as he got in himself, he started the engine and pulled out of the parking lot and onto the street.

Few minutes later, the car was pulled up to a restaurant called 'The TroutDale'. "You didn't have to go all out for this, right?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, but I wanted to," Brad said which put a small smile on Serena's face…and it grew bigger once she saw the inside of the restaurant. It was freaking gorgeous!

"Once again you didn't have to do this, I would've been fine with fast food," Serena said.

"Once again I wanted to," Brad said as they went to their table. "Hello, my name's Patricia I'll be your server for this evening," She started as she handed them menus. "Just take a look through them and I'll be back in a few minutes to take your orders," She said as she walked away.

"Mind telling me a bit about yourself?" Brad asked.

"Well as you know my name is Serena, the sister of Denny which would obviously make me from Chesterfield, Virginia. I work at a front desk at a spa which I _still _don't know why I work there, it's like the worst place ever. I'd started watching NASCAR when my brother was just starting so at least I know what's going down at times," She paused herself for a laugh.

"Got any favourites going on or something?" Brad asked.

"Just whoever's leading the last lap," Serena said.

"Seriously?" Brad asked.

"Nah, I actually consider myself of an Edwards fan—and before you say anything, I don't even know why," Serena said.

_**FF 2 Hours Later**_

"Thanks for taking me out tonight Brad," Serena said as the duo got back to the track.

"No problem," Brad said as they got out of the car then they each walked to Denny's motorhome. When they got there, Serena just had to make sure that he wasn't there before her. When she got the all clear, she turned her attention back to Brad and said with a smile on her face, "Once again thanks,"

"No problem," Brad said as the two hugged. When they let go, Serena said, "I guess I see you around tomorrow,"

"Yeah," He said as he walked away and Serena actually entered the motorhome. When she entered it, she went and got changed into a white tank top and black PJ pants. She went into the bathroom to wipe off the makeup but when she was in the middle of that, her phone went off.

"What does he want?" Serena asked herself knowing who would be texting her at 10:30 at night.

_To: Serena  
From: Brad_

_4got 2 say this 2 ur face but goodnite cutie :) (L)_

_To: Brad  
From: Serena_

_Goodnight Brad :) (L)_

Serena walked out of the bathroom and placed the phone on the night table beside the bed, climbed into the bed and went to sleep with a smile on her face.


	8. Chapter 8

"Serena, wake up," Denny said.

Morning's come and he was trying to wake his sister up.

"Five minutes," Serena said groggily. "Come on, I promised the guys to meet you, so wake up," Denny said.

"If I wake up will you finally shut your mouth?" Serena asked.

"Sure,"

"Alright," Serena said getting up. "Give me a few minutes,"

"Sure," Denny said as he got out of the room and possibly out of the motorhome. Serena got out of the bed and walked to the bathroom to take a shower. When she was done, she went ahead and got changed into an _Muffins are just Ugly Cupcakes _t-shirt, Tripp Black and White D-Ring Strap Grommet Pants and Demonia Knee High Tall Buckle Boots. When she was done getting dressed, she went out of the motorhome where she was instantly met with Denny.

"These people nice?" Serena asked because she only knew some of these guys on camera, she didn't know what they were like off camera.

"Yeah—even some who may seem like a complete jackass, they're actually completely nice," Denny said.

Few minutes later, they walked into the garage with what seemed like a lot more people than yesterday with one guy noticing the two of them walking over to the FedEx car, with what seemed to be wearing a white and orange firesuit who actually yelled, "Hey Denny—I thought we were meeting your sister not your girlfriend!"

"She _is _my sister Joey!" Denny yelled back while Serena laughed lightly, she would probably have to deal with people thinking her and Denny weren't related whatsoever.

"Whatever you say Denny!" The guy yelled back. "What's her name?"

"Just get all the guys around to come to us then I'll say who she is!" Denny said then the white/orange guy went and got a group of guys to get around the FedEx car. "Guys, this is my younger sister Serena—and yes, she is my sister despite the looks,"

"and attitude because I'm completely normal to the extent of normal while he," Serena said, pointing her thumb to Denny, "should at least be sent to a mental hospital ASAP," She finished having some of the guys laugh at that comment—and made Denny glare at her. "What?" She asked looking at him.

Denny shook his head in a 'nevermind' way before continuing, "Serena, these guys are people that could either be friends with you and friends who could be annoying. "Anyways, the _Office Depot _guy's Tony, the _Budweiser _guy's Kevin, the _M&M's _guy's Kyle, the _Penzoil _guy's Kyle's brother Kurt, the _Amp _guy's Dale, the _Home Depot _guy's Joey, the _McDonalds _guy's Jamie, and the _Aflac _guy's Carl," Denny continued introducing the 8 drivers to Serena.

"Denny are you _sure _this is your sister?" Jamie asked. "I mean, you guys don't even look alike,"

Dale walked a little bit closer to the siblings, looked at their eyes carefully, then stepped back and said, "Yeah, they're brother and sister?"

"How can you tell that Jr.?" Kurt asked.

"Look at their eyes carefully," Dale said then everyone did just that. Once done, Carl commented, "Yeah they _are _related,"

"Damn—it's always the eyes that give it away," Serena commented making everyone laugh a little bit.

"Guessing you guys didn't get along when you two were younger?" Tony asked.

"Didn't?" Serena said with a raised eyebrow. "We still don't,"

"She's the one that's doing most of the annoying me," Denny said.

"Am not—you do some of it to," Serena said.

"Who's the one who ended up busting my nose when I was ten?" Denny asked.

"Who was the one dumping water on me for fun?" Serena asked.

"Who was the one who keeps calling me pie-boy?" Denny asked.

"Wait? Explain the pie-boy thing to us?" Kevin asked.

"Remember during Denny's rookie year you pied him in the face—which by the way was funny as hell?" Serena asked.

"You got that from that?" Kevin asked.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"Thanks to you—your brother officially gained the nickname 'pieboy'," Jamie said.

Denny just glared at Serena who just simply replied with, "What?"


	9. Chapter 9

After an hour or so talking to the guys (which instantly clicked), Serena decided to head back to the motorhome because well she just wanted to sleep because she was woken up like 2 hours to early for her to be offically waken up, and when she got to the motorhome, her phone went off.

"Hey," Serena said.

"_Hey sweetie, how are you?" _Daphne asked.

"Great," Serena said.

"_That's great—how is NASCAR treating you?" _Daphne asked.

"Pretty great—the ones that Denny let me meet are actually really nice," Serena said.

"_That's great hunny," _Daphne said. "_Just don't let me hear from Denny that your in a relationship with one of them," _She added with a laugh.

"Mom!" Serena said. "I've just met them, no way that a relationship is going to be forming between me and one of them—and some of them are probably married to boot," She added. _But one of them is cute _she thought.

"_I know, I know, I was joking around with you sweetie," _Daphne said. "_but I was just wondering—if you were to know who was single—who would you try to go out with?" _She asked.

"Is it true that my mom just asked me which NASCAR driver to go out with if I were to have the choice?" Serena asked with a little bit of jokiness in her voice.

"_Yes, now tell me," _Daphne said.

Serena sighed before replying with, "Probably either Brad or Jamie,"

"_Wait—you mean Brad Keselowski and Jamie McMurray is what your referring to?" _Daphne asked.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"_I'll probably go with Jamie, from what I seen he seems like a nice kid,"_ Daphne said.

"What's wrong with Brad?" Serena asked.

"_He just rubs me the wrong way whenever I see him," _Daphne said. "_and totally hates Denny to say the least," _Daphne said.

"But he's totally nice to me," Serena said.

"_Maybe he's just being nice to you so he could use you as a chess piece in this game he's in with Denny," _Daphne said.

Serena rolled her eyes and said, "Mom—even though I've known Brad for like a day, he's not that type of person,"

"_But Denny's known him for longer than that and from what I see, it's not what you think," _Daphne said.

"Well maybe you and Denny see differently than I do—and what I see, Brad's a completely nice guy and he gives off a jerkish vibe," Serena said.

"_Whatever you say," _Daphne said.

Serena rolled her eyes for a second time in that conversation with Daphne and said, "Oh whatever you,"

"_I gotta go—I'll call you next week, and please, if this relationship is going to happen _this _week, please make the right decision," _Daphne said before hanging up.

"Whatever," Serena said as she pressed the '_End' _button on her phone.

"Who was that?"

Serena almost jumped out of her skin then turned around and saw Denny. "Denny for the love of God stop caring the shit out of me,"

"Well sorry for you being easily scared," Denny started. "anyways who were you talking to?"

"Mom why do you care?" Serena said as she sat ona nearby flat surface.

"Just wondering, anyways what did you two talk about?" Denny asked.

"What are you? A cop?" Serena asked.

"Maybe—anyways just tell me," Denny said which sounded like a plead.

Serena just rolled her eyes and said, "She just called me to ask how was I doing, if you basically didn't torture me to death and relationships,"

"Explain," He said.

"What? Bout the relationship part?" Serena asked.

"Yeah,"

"Well, since I told her about you letting me meet some of the guys, she asked me which one was cute and wanted to go out," Serena asked.

"And who'd ya choose?" Denny asked.

"Why do you care?" Serena asked.

"I just want to know—and I don't care who it is," Denny said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Alright fine because if I don't you won't shut your mouth about it, it's Jamie," Serena lied through her teeth—well, it's 50% the truth and 50% a lie.

"Jamie?" Denny asked with a raised eyebrow. "You think he's cute?" He asked.

"Yeah," Serena said.

"Well, he told me that he thinks your cute too," Denny said.

"Are you serious?" Serena asked. "Or arre you just messing me which would allow you to get your ass whooped by your own sister?" She asked.

"No I'm serious," Denny said. "Since he was a little shy to do it and asked me, he wanted to take you out to dinner tonight,"

"Seriously?" Serena asked.

"Yeah, he wanted me to give you his number," Denny said as he gave her a piece of paper. "for incase if you got a response or something because I would not be your messenger,"

"You're mean," Serena said crossing her arms.

"You're meaner," Denny said back then saw Serena with her phone in her hand. "Already given him a response, huh?" He asked.

All Serena did was flip him off and proceeded texting.

_To: Jamie  
From: Serena_

_Hey :), this is Serena, Denny's lil sis, he said to me something about you taking me out 2nite ? :P_

She waited for a reply then a few minutes later, Jamie replied.

_To: Serena  
From: Jamie_

_Yeah, I did actually :), got a response ?_

_To: Jamie  
From; Serena_

_Yeah….what time r we going ?_

_To: Serena  
From: Jamie_

_That a yes ?_

_To: Jamie  
From: Serena_

_Yeah :)_

_To: Serena  
From: Jamie_

_:D 8:30 work for you ?_

_To: Jamie  
From: Serena_

_Yeah, perfect :)_

Serena placed the phone at her side with thoughts instantly flooding through her mind, especially one that really standing out.

Would a love triangle form between her, Jamie & Brad?


End file.
